The Room Where It Happens
by AphroM
Summary: Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione live in apartment together. Hermione wouldn't have it any other way. Until Harry and Ron bring home a surprise after spending a whole week with ex death eater Draco Malfoy. What will happen to hermione's perfect little world will it come crumbling down?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: A Valentine Mystery

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters they all belong to j.k Rowling the creator of the Harry Potter wizarding world.**_

 _ **AN: Story set in the future after the second wizarding war. The trio and Ginny live in an apartment together and work in the ministry. Luna and Neville live together in the apartment across from them. They chose to live in muggle England.**_

* * *

Hermione's Point Of View

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" I yell "clean up your mess onthe couch!" 'Ron is always like this he never cleans' I think to my self.

"Sorry 'Mione I promise I will next time." He replies back tome.

"Ron you said that last time, you need to clean up mate." Harry backs me up entering the living room area. He fiddles withhis tie as he crosses the room. "Ready to go mate?" He says "Our bags are already at thehouse." I remember them

saying they're going ona business trip for theministry.

"Yeah why not, because I'm super happy to see Malfoy." Ron replies in a monotone way

"Cheer up Ronnie," Ginny pipes up from out side Harry and her's bedroom, wrapped in a bath robe hair looking worse than mine."it's not like your marrying the git."

Harry and I try to hold back our giggles butit becomestoo much and I burst out laughing. Ron suddenly turns a shade of scarlet easy to match the Griffindor housecolours. "We're going now!" Ron exclaims and marches out the door. Harry turns backto  
us andsays "Well, that's my cue, bye 'Mione," He hugs me and turnsto Ginny and gives her a chaste but passionate kiss "Bye baby, I'll see you on Monday night." Then he leaves and closes the door behind him.

"So you like to use code names, what was it again?" I say to Ginny, "didn't you shout 'yes mission control give me your special delivery!'" Ginny's face burnedbright red.

"Mione!" She squeals and slaps my arm. "I'll have you know it was a really big delivery." She smirks at me.

I try not to gag. "Gross Ginny, too much information." We both start laughing and then Ginny says: "So, anyone special hermione"

"What do you mean?" I reply not understanding

"HERMIONE! It's Valentine's Day!" She shouts at me I'm sure Luna can hear. I almost fall of my chair in shock.

"Oh, Valentine's Day." I say trying to hide my grimace. I don't know if Ginny remembers or not but Valentine's Day does not bring good memories to me. But Ginny sees my falter and asks me what's wrong. "Oh just nothing, it doesn't matter anymore."I answerstill  
/trying not to falter. Ginny's not convinced but she doesn't push farther.

"I'm going to go to Diagon Alley wanna come with?" She finally says to me.

"Umm sure, let's go get ready." I say. She goes to her room to get dressed. I sigh and stand up and walk to my room. I take the in the white walls and light blue carpet in our apartment. I finally reach my bedroom door and look at it. I read my name  
/carved into the door. I walk in and see the light blue walls and grey carpet I have a pink throw mat in the middle. I have a four poster bed with green bedcovers and yellow curtains to cover it. I walk past my desk to my wardrobe. I find a light  
/coloured tie dye dress and match some heels with it.

I finished dressing and waited for Ginny in our kitchen making some tea. I hear alight tap on the window. A small owl is there with a letter. I open the window and the owl holds out it's leg for me to untie the letter. So I do, I give the owl atreat  
/andit flies back out the window. I turn back to the letter and open it, it says:

' **Dear Hermione,**

 **As you might know today is Valentine's Day and I hope you would be able to see me and be my valentine. It you would I have prepared a mystery for you, follow the clues to meet me. The first clue is 'I'm sweeter than sugar but I can taste worse than a booger.' Hopefully seeing you soon -?'**

* * *

Hopefully you who are reading are enjoying this fic. I don't know if I'll have a post date due to hectic school days but I'll try to at least have one every week or so. I started writing this fic for fun and wanted it to be a good story so here we are.

Just to say unless the story says it at the start of the chapter it's in hermione's point of view.

Next chapter is the mystery date. Have fun children and buckle your seatbelts!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: A Horrible Memory

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters they all belong to j.k Rowling the creator of the Harry Potter wizarding world.**_

 **AN: Sometimes when I'm having a mind blank during writing the next chapter I go back and check everything is in tip top shape. So make sure you maybe revisit the last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _(Flashback!)_

' **Dear Hermione,**

 **As you might know today is Valentine's Day and I hope you would beable to see me and be my valentine. It you would I have prepared a mystery for you follow the clues to meet me. The first clue is 'I'm sweeter than sugar but I can taste worse than a booger.' Hopefully seeing you soon -?'**

* * *

"Hermione?" I hear a voice. "Are you okay, HERMIONE you have that glazed look again." I hear someone say. I don't know what happened but I'm trying to figure out this riddle. ' ** _I'm sweeter than sugar but I can taste worse than a booger.'_** "Hermione?"  
/I hear the voice again. I suddenly realise what it is and I turn around. Ginny is watching me looking worried. I hide the letter behind me,pleading she doesn't see.

"Hermione are you okay, because we don't have to go out." Aww cute she's so nice. I realise I was making tea but I look down and see the tea was splattered all over the bench top. 'How did that happen?' I think. "Yeah I'm okay Ginny,"

she looks unconvinced "I really am, we can go, let's go" she smiles at me looking happier.

"So..." she says.

"So."

"What are you trying to hide." _Oh Merlin ginny no please no._

"Oh um just nothing." I lie

"Hermione, did you get a letter?"

"No I didn't get a letter"

She runs to me and starts to tickle me. I laugh harder than I did before. I try to push Ginny away but forget the letter. As soon as I realise what I did Ginny snatches the letter and reads it. I wait for a comment but what I get I a high pitched

squeal.

"Ahhhhhhh," she screams "Hermione has a mystery valentine!" I knew this would happen. She still doesn't remember what happened

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _The war ended and Harry, Ron, Ginny and I go back to Hogwarts to finish our schooling one year afterthe war._

 _It's Valentine's Day I know I don't like Valentine's Day but I can be happy for Harry and Ginny. *sigh* Valentine's Day marks one year that Ron and I fought. Ron always wanted to go faster with me but I didn't want to. He didn't understand what I wanted so we got in a fight he hit me andwe broke up._

 _I walk down to the great hall for breakfast with Harry and Ginny who are holding hands and leaning on each other. When we get there I see lavender brown sitting_ _ **on**_ _Ron and their feeding each other, laughing and snogging. Well that didn't take long, I think to my self and I look around the hall. I notice someone looking at me, more like staring and burning a hole in my head. It turn and see Malfoy as I sit down. He's sitting my himself with his breakfast left untouched since I walked in. I hastily get up in doing so the chair grinds against the floor. Now everyone is looking at me even Ron and lavender. I grab my bag and leave to go to the library. When I leave the great hall I get lost wondering where did I turn. Did I go left or right once I past the stair case. I open adoor wonder whereI am. I immediately regret going through this door because I see a pensive and I try to open the door but it's locked. No way out. I walk up to the pensive dropping my bag in the way with a heavy thunk. I see there are already memories in the pensive and wonder if I should look in. I know i shouldn't do it but I do. I see black and then it shows the dark lord coming inside a house. I think itsMalfoy manor. I see lusious malfoy in the court facing trials and being sent to Azkaban. Black. Then I see the dark lord holding a wand to some boys hand, this blonde boy looks like he hasn't slept and now he's screaming as Voldemort marks his arm with the dark mark. It's Draco Malfoy. I see malfoy holding a wand at Dumbledore and then I shake as bellatrix come out of nowhere with some death Eaters then Snape hits Dumbledore with an avada kadava and he falls out he window. Black. I see malfoy on the ground writhing in pain as a group of death eaters use the cruciatus curse on him. Black. Malfoy is in the manor when we arrive. He falls to his knees and starts to cry as I am being tortured. I never knew that happened. Black. I see malfoy holding on to something on a pile of old dusty furniture while the ground is covered in flames. Harry,ron and I save him and goyle while crabbe falls in. Black. Malfoy looks at me when everyone is standing in the courtyard in the middle of battle, why is he looking at me? He grunts and walks to his parents and leaves Hogwarts behind. The memories stop playing and I'm back to normal_

 _What was that. Did I see some of malfoy a memories from the war. But I start to hyperventilate thinking about one memory. I can't stop I can almost not breathe I feel like I'm drowning I have flashbacks of the night I rip up my sleeve that covers my left arm in pain and annoyance. I start crying and rock back and forth huddling up to me self on the floor. I pass out and don't remember anything but what happened before the blackout. I HATE VALENTINES DAY!_

* * *

I come back from my memories and focus on Ginny who is staring at me. I'm on the floor? How did I get here. I was recalling Valentine's Day from three years ago. I slid down the counter back against the cupboards underneath the bench top. I'm

in a ball rocking back and forth. How? "hermione?" Ginny says.

"I'm fine" I say as I get up dusting my dress off. "Let's go now"

"Sure" she says quietly.

* * *

 **AN:** Woo another chapter. A few people have started to follow and favourite this story so a thanks for reading is put there. A thanks to A-Potter7 who reviewed my story and have a look at their stories there good.

I surprisingly pumped out a chapter! Woo! Yeah! I know I said this would be the date but it's some information to as why hermione hates Valentine's Day. I think the chapter after nest will be the date. And the next one will be hermione finding out the  
clues

Hopefully you liked this chapter. Have fun children and buckle your seatbelts.


End file.
